


The Rest Is Silence (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: Meme of Interest, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Finch照常稳坐图书馆运筹帷幄，喂饱Bear，一边伪造科研补助金一边对电脑程序错误说着俏皮话还有（Reese敢打包票）哈姆雷特；Reese则正在自己阁楼的浴室里，浑身青一块紫一块，脑子里晕乎乎地把Finch的声音想成了抗生素软膏。或者，很有可能地，润滑剂。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Is Silence (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rest Is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764899) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/764899
> 
> 授权：  
> Thank you! And certainly you can translate it - I guess you and scelsi should probably consult first, but that's up to you.

 

**恋声癖**

 

 

Title: The Rest Is Silence

Author: hedda62（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/profile](../users/hedda62/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese 

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Voice Kink, Community: Meme of Interest

 

**Summary** **：**

_Finch was in the Library multitasking, feeding Bear and forging a research grant while making puns about computer bugs and (Reese was pretty sure)_ Hamlet _; Reese was in the bathroom in his loft dressing abrasions and thinking vaguely about Finch's voice as antibiotic ointment. Or possibly lubricant._

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/764899](764899)

 

授权：

Thank you! And certainly you can translate it - I guess you and scelsi should probably consult first, but that's up to you.

 

 

**警告：**

恋声梗

 

**摘要：**

_Finch_ _照常稳坐图书馆运筹帷幄，喂饱Bear_ _，一边伪造科研补助金一边对电脑程序错误说着俏皮话还有（Reese_ _敢打包票）_ 哈姆雷特 _；_ _Reese_ _则正在自己阁楼的浴室里，浑身青一块紫一块，脑子里晕乎乎地把Finch_ _的声音想成了抗生素软膏。或者，很有可能地，润滑剂。_

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

2013年9月7日，Michael Emerson庆生文，POI加入后宫队伍好嗨森><

 

作者引用了一些莎士比亚，会有译注

 

哪里有NC17啊，私以为最多是R，不过，嗯嗯~

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== The Rest Is Silence** **恋声癖 =====**

 

 

哪怕在他们合作之初，Reese耳中听到的不乏是抱怨甚至咬牙切齿，那男人的声音也永远带着掌控全局的专注。一开始他不怎么喜欢这个；这让他浑身发痒。可他已经习惯了服从命令，而且当他们从某个喋喋不休高谈阔论的平民那里脱身出来的时候，他也认定了这把声音很有帮助。所以他就只管闷头好好干活，听着耳机里那男人的声音若有似无地抓挠戳刺着他的神经，然后逐渐变得愈发令他想要服从，令他真心实意地喜欢。甚至，殷殷期待着那声音能一直陪在身边。

 

当他和坏人打斗的时候，不会再嫌弃Finch惊呼“Mr. Reese！”扰了他的兴致；他很享受那波澜不惊的声音在描述新号码时变得更加干巴巴好像事不关己。他开始不自觉地没话找话延长两人的交流，要求精细的指导，暗暗希望Finch能把话题转到棒球或者防火墙或者肉桂酥卷或者丹麦酥。他有能力对某些细微之处品评鉴赏：可以分辨出各种音调，音阶的变化，平铺直叙还有高低起伏，而他想知道这些背后隐藏着什么，想知道面对本身疯狂却被误认为正常的对话，如果这真的存在于他们的生活中，那么Finch会作何反应。就算老板坐在图书馆里没有帮忙，他也可以识别出鹤、乌鸦、山鹑、鹪鹩等鸟类的叫声。他确信Finch在中西部长大，提到佐治亚州或者北加州的时候会有点犹豫，而且他还花了整整一天的时间去怀疑男人刻意压制的牛津剑桥长腔慢调（Oxbridge drawl）。

 

那天，他在星巴克里监视号码，无意间听到邻座年轻的姑娘激动地和朋友讨论某个电视演员。“我甚至能听他念黄页！”姑娘两眼放光滔滔不绝，而他闪念间也了然， _没错_ 。 _没错_ ，脸颊腾起一团热辣辣的红，不过他决定这都是咖啡太烫的错。然后就是清冷的早晨，他靠在矮墙上，举着长焦镜头等待号码出现，Finch在耳机里唠唠叨叨着审计已经准备就绪，还有会计的成本，就在说到“避免重大错报”时男人的声音倏然低了八度，而他只觉得一股火苗自小腹腾地窜起，老二也回应地抽搐了一下，命中注定，躲不开了。

 

这并不是说他就想要扑到Finch身上；那男人的身体其实对他没有太大吸引力。他对他有感觉，当然，从无与伦比的敬佩到难以言说的感激，可基本上联想不到卧室里面去。没错，如果Finch站在他面前，穿着手工定制的西装，配上完美无缺的口袋巾和皮鞋，告诉他脱光跪下给他来个口活，他很有可能会照做，不过这也全都是那把声音的功劳。他会闭上眼，拿出真本事，沉浸在细碎的呻吟和微弱的字句间，但他不太确定自己想知道Finch，呃，比如高潮的时候听上去怎样。那男人的吸引力有很大一部分来源于他严苛的自控。如果那个崩塌了，所有的事情必将全部改变。

 

 

但即便是岩石也会有细微的裂缝；当他中弹的时候，他听见Finch惊惶地喘不过气，一路风驰电掣从完全相反的方向开过来救他。在车站找到Finch的时候，男人由于Root下的药几乎是无助地脆弱，他看着他，忘记了呼吸，直到一个破碎疲惫的声音像往常那样抚慰他，告诉他尽管不是全身而退，但他们已经安全了。而那次站在屋顶，静静等待着彼此的灰飞烟灭时，他敢肯定两人的心里都有什么东西脆生生地碎裂了，Finch坚决地留了下来，没有离开：戴着他的黑框眼镜还有整齐漂亮的领带，成为他的救赎。Reese当时脑子里闪过一丝愉快的兴奋，听他唠叨电容器之类的，一方面想让他走，另一方面却想让这些完全无关的字句成为他这辈子最后听到的声音。过了挺长时间之后，等到他们恢复了远程通讯，Finch在耳机里喃喃给他做出指示，就好像他们通常的……程序一般，Reese这才恍然大悟。除却他不会暴揍号码；他会站在那里假装听从命令，让那声音穿透他的大脑，爬遍四肢百骸，就好像致命的病毒。Finch知道这个，当然；这也是当初他之所以会去楼顶的原因。

 

炸弹事件之后的一段日子，Finch在电话线里听上去总像是在哼着小调，而这让Reese浑身燃起美妙的小火花。欲望和崇拜是如此难以协调，Reese也根本不打算尝试，只是任凭一个或者另一个掌控自己的情绪，如同水流冲刷，包裹住意识。自然他也保留了足够的冷静，控制这份沉溺带来的反作用，如果Finch有所察觉，他便会停止，绝不拖沓。

 

不可避免地，最终他还是迈出了那一步。

 

 

他们刚刚搞定一个号码，昆虫学家和别扭的继子。Finch照常稳坐图书馆运筹帷幄，喂饱Bear，一边伪造科研补助金一边对电脑程序错误说着俏皮话还有（Reese敢打包票） _哈姆雷特_ ；Reese则正在自己阁楼的浴室里，浑身青一块紫一块，脑子里晕乎乎地把Finch的声音想成了抗生素软膏。或者，很有可能地，润滑剂。

 

对于木马病毒稍作评论之后，Finch开始引用。“开炮的要是给炮轰了，倒也是趣事一桩——”（译注：《哈姆雷特》台词“For 'tis the sport to have the engineer hoist with his own petard”）

 

“Mmngh。”

 

这其实是个极其轻微的叹息；Finch根本不应该能听见。“怎么了，Mr. Reese？”男人问。

 

_包扎伤口_ ，他原本应该如此作答。 _刀口比我想的要深_ 。“没什么，”他告诉Finch。

 

“我说了什么……哦。说真的，Mr. Reese；我们这可不是在初中。”

 

“没错，”Reese同意，“接着说，Harold。”

 

他都没费心掩饰自己的腔调，Finch太了解他了。“为什么？”男人问道，一个音节一个音节紧绷起来。

 

“因为我喜欢听。”

  

寂静，下一刻，挑高声音，“我想我最好——”

 

“Harold，拜托。”（Please）

 

然后他明白了，他对于Finch也同样有着某种掌控的影响，因为那男人没有挂掉电话，而是沉默良久。终于，“你想要我说什——”

 

“真的无所谓。”Reese轻笑，“你可以念黄页。”

 

这回对方是彻底没声了；他想着Finch一定是屏住了呼吸。“你不是认真的，”男人慢慢道，忖度片刻，继续，“你有没有……在我们说话的时候，你有…”

 

“你和我说号码的事情时，我绝对没有射出来，不。这太无礼了。”

 

静默的连线里响起一阵奇怪的咯咯声；是Finch在笑。“真是扭曲的礼仪；为什么我不觉得吃惊？我也——”声音沉下去了，变得温柔和缓——“真奇怪，我也没觉得震惊。尽管谦虚地说——”

 

“Finch，就这么听着你说话，我都可以不碰自己直接射在裤子里。”

 

“…真的啊。”

 

男人听上去好像有了什么 _小计划_ 。老二挤在西装长裤的拉链下面，Reese稍微想了想，如果以前把这件事当作科研实验，自己是不是还能得到Harold的帮助，然后他默默和自己说别琢磨了，赶快住脑。“当然，”他嗓音沙哑，“让我证明给你看。”

 

“没有一个独立的观察者，是无法证明的。”Finch忍不住反驳。

 

“我可以把手机摄像头打开。”

 

“不，我……相信你，不过Mr. Reese，真的，这……”

 

“好罢，要是你没兴趣看……”

 

又一次长长的沉默，“你在哪？”

 

“站在我浴室的镜子前面。”

 

“两只手扶住水池。这样你能少一点冲动去……做任何事。”

 

“已经扶好了，Finch。不过要是你愿意，你可以继续给我建议。”

 

耳机里男人的声音柔软顺滑，轻拂过他的肌理，“如果你喜欢，我可以给你命令（Order）。”

 

“我想把它们当成指导（guideline）。”

 

男人再次笑了，有那么一点儿焦躁；Reese想象着因为笑声而荡起的气流刷过自己的龟头，呼吸不由得快了几分。“是的，我已经注意到了，”Finch一本正经，听上去就像溢满了温暖阳光的干燥手掌握着他，仔仔细细撸过整个长度。Reese十指紧紧扣住水池，上气不接下气，“我早就留意你了，”Finch继续，不急不缓，好像第一次察觉似的；然后，再度建立起节奏；“我在你认识我之前就留意到你了。我已经观察了你好长时间；了解你很久了。我每天都会有新的发现。这就像个五分钟的特别课程，你怎么样，Mr. Reese？”

 

“再用那种声音多说几次‘特别课程’；就行了。”

 

“嗯，我们可不希望搞得太仓促。我看看，现在，我能说任何东西？3.14159265……阿拉巴马，阿拉斯加，亚利桑那，阿肯色……于人事发展进程中，斯属必要者……你没有动，是么？没有…前后晃来晃去？”

 

（译注：Finch在背《独立宣言》，“When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve……”）

 

Reese咬牙，“没有。”

 

“因为外在因素总会影响最终的结果，你懂的。”

 

“是的。”

 

“只有我的声音。只有我对你讲话。”Finch听上去好像还没有完全相信这件事真的发生了；Reese泻出一声糅杂了渴望与痛苦的呻吟。“啊，但愿这一个太坚实的肉体会融解、消散，化成一堆露水…”轻轻的被逗乐了的声音，就好像羽毛落在Reese敏感的肌肤上。“接着说，我求你，就用那腔调，”Finch吐字清晰，而Reese能感觉得到，一字一句舔过他的神经末梢，让他禁不住再次发出乞求的细微哼声，此时Finch也已经与他完全同步了。“演戏最大的目的是要拿一面镜子照一照人心和人性……你在看着镜子么，Mr. Reese？”

 

（译注：

Reese说的是《哈姆雷特》台词，“O that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw, and resolve itself into a dew”

Finch说的是《哈姆雷特》台词，“Hold the mirror up to nature”，此处引用梁实秋先生的译法）

 

脸颊凹陷，备受折磨的男人回望着他，“是的。”

 

非常轻，几乎是自言自语地，Finch呢喃，“你很美；我希望你知道这个。”

 

“不。”

 

“我希望我能看着你。”

 

“我还能打开摄像头。”Reese其实根本不觉得自己的双腿还能支撑行走。

 

“不。只能有想象。显然你想象的画面非常鲜活。所以把你镜子里那个人想成是我。”

 

“是的，”Reese喘息，这就像是在房顶，一切重新来过：脸对脸，Finch最终按下了全部正确的按钮。

 

“我从这儿就能摸到你。”

 

“是的，”倏然间他觉得自己可以为了得到男人的碰触而放弃其他的全部。“就是这儿。现在。拜托。我能等。”（Here. Now. Please. I can wait.）

 

Finch安静了几秒种，就好像这超出了他的期望。“一次一次来，”他的声音微弱，有些游离。“只是……假装我在那儿。我在摸你。”

 

“是的，”Reese大口呼吸，在镜子里看着自己双唇翕张，感觉到Finch湿润的舌尖在自己身上印下水痕，Finch灵巧的手指在自己身上按下抚慰，但这份触感就停留在原地一动不动，没有带着他越过巅峰，沉默。“说话啊。”

 

“我……我现在思考有点困难……你已经接近了，是么？”Finch的呼吸也沉重起来。

 

“Yeah。只要……接着说话就行。”

 

“你…你在悬崖边。你已经准备好跳下去了，准备好飞起来，我两只手放在你背上，几乎要推你一把，同时我也会接住你。你不用孤零零一个人。再也不会了。再也不用。但我不知道……我要……我应该说什么才能……”

 

Finch那近乎严苛的自控垒起的层层高墙坍塌了一般，轰然碎裂，消散于无形，就好像他的身体已经不存在，意识剥离。只有声音，只有那把声音还包裹着Reese，爱抚他，充满情意地蹭过他的脸颊，拂过他的发丝，擦过他的双唇，将他的双手牢牢固定在水池两边，挑逗地滑入他的大腿内侧；他的阴茎胀得发痛，火烫，高高昂起，如果他能动一动屁股，哪怕是最细微地挪一下……他用力稳住自己保持静止，憋得快要喘不上气，“Harold。Harold。”

 

“John。”

 

他射了；双膝一软，瘫倒在地，长裤浸湿了贴在小腿上，整个身体散发出极度欢愉的快乐，为了终于能释放而由衷欣喜。之前的假设得到了印证，他暗想，忍不住哈哈大笑。

 

“Mr. Reese，”关切的声音响在耳畔，“你还……你还好么？”

 

他笑得根本停不下来，“是的，Harold，我很好。我……非常非常高兴。”

 

“你是说……我做到了？”

 

“呃，我们做到了。早就和你说咱俩是好搭档。”

 

Harold噗嗤笑了，“显然我是动嘴的那个。”

 

“显然。”Reese伸出手，拇指划过并不存在于眼前的下唇，决心一定要再找机会亲身上阵。“我和你说过我喜欢你的声音么？”

 

“你确实似乎非常喜欢。”Finch这次有意识地用那种腔调回答，John听出来了：察觉到了那种影响力。这可真是充满希望。“这不会是什么 _问题_ ，对么，Mr. Reese？”

 

“如果你不那么说‘问题’这个词，那就不会。”Harold哼了一声，但明显心情大好。“别担心，”John加了句，“这不会打扰到平日的工作。可是如果偶尔能有个晚上……”

 

“进一步实验，”Harold干巴巴地话中有话，“一定要继续。如果这对你来讲可以的话，Mr. Reese。”

 

“只要你开口，Finch，”John四肢摊开躺在地板上，脸上挂着心满意足的傻笑，“只要你开口。”（Anything you say）

 

 

**A/N** **：**

 

呃，至少我没用罗密欧和朱丽叶，尽管我真的很想要写“我的耳朵里还没有灌进从你嘴里吐出来的一百个字， 可是我认识你的声音。”不过我写的可能比这还要晕乎乎。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/9/7

 


End file.
